GLAS Chibi!
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: What do our Huntsmen-in-training do when they're not out slaying Grimm, busting bad guys, or studying the way of the Huntsmen? Play games! Go shopping! Eat cookies! Arts and crafts! Basically anything mundane! Wanna know why? Because it's GLAS Chibi! That's why!
1. Chapter 1: GLAS Chibi!

**Here it is! My first GLAS Chibi chapter! After all. You can't have a RWBY series without a Chibi spin-off. Hopefully you enjoy the show.****By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY Chibi (which belongs to Rooster Teeth).**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"ATTACK!!!"**

_"Japanese (Translated)"_

* * *

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Powered Up: Title Theme)**

Letters C, H, I, B and I, fell from the sky and landed on the white background. Then Mega Man brought down letter G on top of the word 'Chibi' via his Dash Boots, then Queen Ophiuca's Giant Anaconda placed the letter L next to G. Harp Note carried the letter S and threw it next to L. Then they realized something's missing, until they saw Camo Leon crashing down with the letter A between L and S, while Camo Leon rolled forward and hit the camera, everyone else cringed. Camo Leon eventually gave a thumbs up before getting up. He then ran back towards the group to pose. Mega Man leaned on the left side of the title, Harp Note climbed up the title and sat down on her letter, dangling her legs, Camo Leon used his grappling wire to hang himself upside down above his letter, and Queen Ophiuca leaned in front of her letter while petting her snake.

**"GLAS CHIBI!"**

**(****Record Scratch****)**

"HOLD IT!", Team GLAS cringed at the loud voice of Ruby Rose as she stomped her way to the title. "What are you guy doing!?", she asked them angrily.

"Umm. Posing?", Mega Man replied before unfusing into Geo and Omega-Xis, his teammates did the same.

"This is suppose to be RWBY Chibi! Not GLAS Chibi!", Ruby flailed her arms.

"Technically this is a fanfiction. So that means this is our show.", said Leon proudly.

"Oh sure. Coming from someone who's always been the butt of the jokes.", said Weiss as Yang and Blake also entered the page.

"Somebody's jealous~", Omega-Xis taunted.

"You take that back, you mutt!", Weiss retorted.

Omega-Xis rolled his eyes, "Great. Another one going 'out of tune harp' on me."

"Excuse me!?", Lyra got in front of him, brandishing her paper fan.

Omega-Xis gulped, "Not the fan!", he ran off as Lyra gave chase, flailing her weapon.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Does this happen often?", Blake asked. "Who doesn't?", Sonia shrugged.

"Well. He's certainly one dogged dude.", Yang smirked after saying her pun, irritating everyone, except Leon, who was laughing.

"Hahah! I get it now! Because Omega-Xis looks like a dog! ", Leon slapped his knee amusedly.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!", Omega-Xis cried distressfully as he got chased by the angrily screaming Harp FM-ian.

***SLAP!***

Eventually the AM-ian got slapped into the camera and knocked it over, surprising everyone. The camera eventually went static.

"Sorry.", Lyra said sheepishly.

...

_**(Transition**: Geo popped his head out to look around, before lowering his visor that started beeping with algorithms. Even the background was covered in algorithms.)_

...

"It's training time!", Nora cried as Team JNPR readied their weapons, except Jaune, sadly.

"Umm. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later.", Jaune said. NPR eventually went off, leaving Jaune alone.

"You're not satisfied with thou weapon perhaps, milord?", Cross asked his partner.

Jaune sighed as he took a look at his weapon. A sword and a retractable shield. Not exactly as flashy as Pyrrha's sword-shield-rifle and round shield, Ren's bladed guns, and Nora's hammer-grenade launcher.

Then he gazed upon the weapons in Team GLAS's room. Their weapons, Geo's guns, Sonia's swords, Luna's fans and automaton, and Leon's gauntlets and greaves were laid on their respective beds. Their weapons are even more awesome than Team JNPR's and Team RWBY's weapons combined.

Jaune looked in awe that he dropped his weapons on the floor. "What art thou thinking, Lord Jaune?", Cross asked as the blonde knight look around, hoping no one is around. "I'm sure they don't mind letting me borrow them for a minute.", Jaune waved it off before entering the room. _'I have a bad feeling about this.',_ the Crux FM-ian facepalmed.

...

_**(Transition**: Weiss's Myrtenaster flew across the screen, leaving snowflakes in it's wake.)_

...

"Pew! Pew! Pew!", Jaune made shooting sounds while pretending to shoot using Geo's revolver and rifle. "Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!", then he made noises with Geo's rifle. Then he pretended to blow smoke off the gun's nozzle. That's when he noticed the pile bunker on the gun, "Huh? What's this do?", he curiously pressed the trigger on the bunker.

***BANG!***

"GAH!", the bunker's explosion sent Jaune across the room.

"Yah!", he then hopped back into the center of the room while swinging Sonia's Fay Slayer. "Hiyah! Huah!", he continued swinging the sword around. "Samurai Style!", he then brandished her sword with a cheesy pose. Then he jumped up to swing her sword downwards, "Hiy-AAAAHH!!!", only to miscalculated the landing and the sword flicked him across the room due to it's sheer length.

"Watchaa!", the blonde knight leapt back to the center wearing Leon's gauntlets and greaves. "Jab! Jab! Roundhouse kick!", he cried while punching and kicking. "Oh! You want some too?", he mock taunted nothing, "Heeeerre it is!", he threw a punch…… only for the gauntlet to ignite with Fire Dust. "Ow! Ow! Hothothothothot!", he panickedly waved his burning arm, frolicking around till he's out of sight.

"Hmmhmmhmmmm~", Jaune was humming as he was…….. flapping Luna's fans. Her automaton, Jyaki-GUN-Oh, was doing the robot dance... poorly, mainly because Jaune was a terrible fan dancer. He was spinning around quite elegantly, **"*Gasp!*"**, he paused when he saw who were watching him dancing.

Team GLAS.

Though not all of them appeared to be upset, except Luna and Vogue. Sonia, Lyra and Ophiuca were giggling cutely, finding Jaune's fan dance adorable. Leon and Omega-Xis were laughing their asses off at his behavior. Camo was holding Leon's Scroll, apparently recording everything in the room. Geo simply jawdropped to find their room a total mess, with all of their weapons lying around thanks to the blonde knight.

"Don't be jealous.", Jaune shrugged.

"My condolences, everyone. I couldn't stop him.", Cross materialized and bowed apologetically.

**"*sigh*** No wonder Weiss doesn't like you at all.", Luna facepalmed.

**[BLEEP!]**

* * *

**So. Whaddya think of the chapter so far? Do you have any ideas for the next GLAS Chibi chapters? Leave 'em on the review section below.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ideal Boyfriend

**Phew! Making a slice of life chapter like this is not easy, I tell ya.**

**By**** the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY Chibi (which belongs to Rooster Teeth).**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"ATTACK!!!"**

_"Japanese (Translated)"_

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Powered Up: Title Theme)**

Letters C, H, I, B and I, fell from the sky and landed on the white background. Then Mega Man brought down letter G on top of the word 'Chibi' via his Dash Boots, then Queen Ophiuca's Giant Anaconda placed the letter L next to G. Harp Note carried the letter S and threw it next to L. Then they realized something's missing, until they saw Camo Leon crashing down with the letter A between L and S, while Camo Leon rolled forward and hit the camera, everyone else cringed. Camo Leon eventually gave a thumbs up before getting up. He then ran back towards the group to pose. Mega Man leaned on the left side of the title, Harp Note climbed up the title and sat down on her letter, dangling her legs, Camo Leon used his grappling wire to hang himself upside down above his letter, and Queen Ophiuca leaned in front of her letter while petting her snake.

**"GLAS CHIBI!"**

**(End BGM)**

………………...

"Okay. Weiss is about to study in the library. So now it's my chance.", Jaune was walking along the hallway holding a bouquet of snowdrops as he waited in front of the library doors. His grin widened when he saw the heiress heading his way, wrapping a book around her arms. He slicked his hair, ready to earn her heart like any knight would do. "Do your best, Lord Jaune.", Cross cheered.

"Hey, Weiss.", Jaune greeted in a cool manner, even winked at her. Weiss groaned, "What do you want, Jaune?"

Jaune pulled out the bouquet from his back and handed it to her. "For you. Snow Angel.", he said. Weiss raised her eyebrow at him. Then they heard a buzzing sound.

A bee flew out of the snowdrops and buzzed around Jaune's head. Weiss's eyes widened in shock. "GAH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!", he yelled in panic, vainly trying to swat the bee and ran off, dropping the snowdrops in the process.

"Hmph. Good riddance.", Weiss muttered. "Don't you think you were being too harsh on Jaune, Weiss? He was trying to give you flowers after all.", Columba said. "Maybe he should think twice before creeping me out with his first flirting attempt.", Weiss replied before picking up the flowers and threw them away.

She then entered the library, _'Okay. Geo usually studies here every afternoon. So this should be the perfect opportunity.',_ as if to answer that question, she did saw Geo walking towards the bookcases, holding a book himself._ 'Yes! Now's my chance!', _Weiss smiled happily before walking towards the brunette.

"Hello, Geo.", Weiss called him, earning his attention. "Oh. Hey, Weiss. How are you?", Geo waved politely. Weiss awed in her thoughts_, 'Haah~. He's so handsome. I could look at his face all day.',_ Weiss was swooned by his politeness. Then she shook her head to regain her uptight composure_. 'Okay, Weiss. Just like you rehearsed.', _Weiss cleared her throat while straightening herself up. "Well…… I was thinking we should study together….. Considering that we have a Grimm Studies quiz next week.", Weiss stated matter of factly.

Geo hissed guiltily, scratching the back of his head. "Umm. I wish I could, Weiss. But I need to help Sonia with her Dust Chemistry homework. Sorry. Maybe next time?", Geo grinned apologetically. _'Of course you have to help your girlfriend first.'_, Weiss sighed and hung her head disappointedly. Once again her attempt at winning his heart was shot down. "Okay……".

"I promise I'll make it up to you next time. Sorry, Weiss.", Geo said before switching his current book with a Dust Chemistry book and left.

_'So much for holding hands with him.',_ Weiss sighed as she looked at her book, which was revealed to be a self written instructions on **'How to Hold Your Boyfriend's Hand.'.** _'Oh? So that's your excuse to go to the library today, Weiss?',_ Columba deduced in a teasing tone, startling Weiss and made her blush redder_. 'I had to admit, he's the real definition of a knight in shining armor.',_ the heiress relayed her thoughts as she began fantasizing herself with her blue knight. She closed her eyes and cupped her cheeks as heart bubbles began to spawn from her head.

…………………….

_**(Transition**: "Hmph!", Sonia lunged forward to slice with her, sword, Rokushiki. "Yah!", before performing another slice.)_

……………………

***PEW!* *PEW!* *PEW!***

The sounds of energy beams struck the wooden targets tied to the tree branches, courtesy of Rose Harpy's wing rifle. "Not bad, Ruby!", Harp Note crossed her arms and complimented.

The red harpy turned around after turning her wing rifle back to its wing form. "Well. The Wing Rifles aren't that different from my Crescent Rose. So….", Rose Harpy scratched her helmet with her claw thumb. "Although it's pretty hard to scratch my face without hurting myself with these…. claws.", she looked at her thumbs.

Harp Note giggled, "Now we just need to practice close combat. **Harpe Sword!",** Harp Note transformed her right arm into a pink energy sword. "Hah!", she ran towards a few wooden dummies and sliced a few with just a single stroke!

"Wow! Awesome!", Rose Harpy's eyes sparkled in amazement. "You tell 'em! Girl! She's the bomb!", Crowi chirped. Harp Note gestured to another dummy, "Your turn.", the Pink Songstress instructed. Rose Harpy nodded.

"**SONIC SCYTHE**!", Rose Harpy, reading her stance…. And flew towards the dummy. "HIYAH!", she flew through the dummy

***SHING!***

And struck her wing scythe at the dummy before landing from a slide dramatically.

Everything went silent as she stood up and her wing scythe stopped glowing. Then the top half of the dummy fell off.

"Teehee! Nice work, Ruby!", Harp Note cheered.

"Though we might need to work on your aim.", Lyra commented as she pointed the whole area. Apparently even the trees, rocks and some Grimm were sliced and diced by Rose Harpy as well. Not to mention one of the branches caught fire! Harp Note sweatdropped.

"Oops.", Rose Harpy rubbed her back of her helmet sheepishly.

***BLEEP!***

...

**So. Whaddya think of the chapter so far? Do you have any ideas for the next GLAS Chibi chapters? Leave 'em on the review section below.****A/N****: Have any of you played Mega Man X DiVE? Because I can't login to the game at all.**

**Geo****: Maybe because you didn't sign in to the Beta closed test during it's development stages?**

***Sigh* Even after it's finished developed, the problem is that the game won't connect to any Wi-Fi. It's frustrating!**

**Omega-Xis: Try rebooting the app. Or may I suggest we beat up the dev team for not making it available for all countries. (Rubs his claws together gleefully.)**

**Geo: *sweatdrops* Best we ignore it. The best Mega Man games are always in the game consoles after all.**

**_Arigatou (Thanks.)_**** Geo.**


	3. Chapter Halloween: Mystery Inconvenience

**Hello readers. Switch here. This is my first Halloween chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY Chibi (which belongs to Rooster Teeth).**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"ATTACK!!!"**

_"Japanese (Translated)"_

...

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Powered Up: Title Theme)**

Letters C, H, I, B and I, fell from the sky and landed on the white background. Then Mega Man brought down letter G on top of the word 'Chibi' via his Dash Boots, then Queen Ophiuca's Giant Anaconda placed the letter L next to G. Harp Note carried the letter S and threw it next to L. Then they realized something's missing, until they saw Camo Leon crashing down with the letter A between L and S, while Camo Leon rolled forward and hit the camera, everyone else cringed. Camo Leon eventually gave a thumbs up before getting up. He then backflipped towards the group to pose. Mega Man leaned on the left side of the title, Harp Note climbed up the title and sat down on her letter, dangling her legs, Camo Leon jumped up and used his grappling wire to hang himself upside down above his letter, and Queen Ophiuca leaned in front of her letter while petting her snake.

**"GLAS CHIBI!"**

...

"Okay, everyone. Tonight we're going to solve a mystery of the Legion of Grimm.", said Geo, whose dressed as Fred.

"Like I wish there's no Grimm in the cafeteria, cause I could go for some super duper double decker sandwich right now.", said Leon, whose dressed as Shaggy, was rubbing his tummy.

"You always think about food, Leon.", Sonia, whose dressed as Daphne, shook her head in bemusement, "Although, a plateful of spaghetti would be nice.", she cutely nuzzled Geo's cheek.

Geo chuckled before gently pushing Sonia aside. "Anyway. According to these footage. These Grimm look rather….. Human.", Luna, who's dressed as Velma, checked her Scroll. "And not just any humans. They looked like…… Team RWBY.", said Vogue.

The screen showed several footage of the aforementioned Grimm. One of them that looks like Ruby, was dashing along the halls, carrying a large scythe that appears to be made of bones. Another was human Grimm that looks like Yang, wildy swinging her collosal right arm and smashed the tables of the empty cafeteria. Another showed a Grimm resembling Weiss, looking around the auditorium while wielding a large lance, before stabbing the ground with it, creating large spikes of ice. And the final footage displayed the empty library. "Huh. I don't see anything w-OH MY GOSH!!!", Leon got spooked by the face of a Grimm resembling Blake, her face had a massive grin thanks to her jaws extending longer than her lips. She was staring directly at the screen as if she knew someone was looking at her, so close that her face was touching the camera lens. Black tendrils with sickles even wiggled to spice up her fear factor. Leon got spooked so much that he landed on Camo's arms.

Team GLAS gave each other perplexed looks. "Is it, possible for humans to turn into Grimm?", Lyra asked.

"Like that's real messed up, man.", Leon shivered in fear. "Yeah. R-real messed up.", Camo nodded.

Geo shook his head, "I don't know. But for now, we need to make sure they don't do any more damage.", he scratched his chin, entering his Thinking Mode.

Then a light bulb popped out of his head. "Let's set up some traps!"

_**(Transition**: A panicking Beowulf was being chased by Geo, who was shooting with his Night Fowl.)_

Leon and Camo were walking along the darkened halls. "I can't believe you agreed to be the bait over some Scooby Snax.", Camo shook his head in amusement at his partner munching on some doggy treats. "Vhat? Fher velifiuph!", Leon's voice was muffled by the treats he had stuffed into his mouth. His Wizard simply rolled his eyes.

Camo turned around to talk. "Didn't your girlfriend told you to never talk with your mouth full?", then he stance became scaredy, "And could you please keep it down with the chewing?", he whispered, "We don't wanna attract those G-g-g-g-g-", he suddenly froze when he saw something behind Leon.

"Groundhog? Ghoul? Grasshopper?", confused, Leon asked. Camo shook his head fearfully, "G-g-g-g-g-", he still stuttered.

"What? What is it!? Use your words, man!", Leon snapped in irritation.

"GRIMM!!!", Camo eventually leapt onto Leon's arms, making him drop the box of doggy treats as he turned around to look at what appears to be a Grimm version of Yang.

This version of Yang has stark white skin with black veins all over her body. Her white face had holes on both sides of her mouth. Her eyes have black sclerae and red pupils that display absolute bloodlust on her prey. She has two long horns on her forehead. Her current attire consists of a black sleeveless dress with red trimmings. The dress exposes her cleavage and navel, with drapes covering only the front, back and the right side of her legs. She was wearing a thick metal shackle around her neck that also holds a charm with a red gem on it. she wore black boots, though she only wore a black knee high sock on her right leg, while her left was wrapped in red chains around her thigh. Grey chains were wrapped around her waist. Her left arm was covered entirely in metallic armor. Her right arm on the other hand, no pun intended, was pitch black with white claws and shoulder spikes made of bones, and it's twice her size! She appears to be carrying a black sawn-off shotgun wrapped in red chains on her left hand.

Both Leon and Camo we're nearly wetting their pants thanks to Grimm Yang's eye contact. "Uhh….. N-nice arm…. G-Goldilocks…?", Leon tried to put on a brave face as he complimented the Grimm human, hoping it'll calm her down. Grimm Yang simply responded with a grin. "ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!", before unleashing a powerful roar that nearly blew Leon and Camo off their feet.

"ZOINKS! RUUUUUUNNN!", Leon shouted as he jumped away to dodge Grimm Yang's massive arm, and ran off while still carrying Camo, leaving dust clouds shaped like them. He did the serpentine, while using Brodel's recoil blasts, to dodge Grimm Yang's shotgun fire. "Why are you carrying me like this? You can just put me in your Scroll, ya know.", Camo deadpanned. "I panicked! Okay!?", Leon yelled before storing his Wizard and proceeded to call the others.

"This is _Shaggy_. The Grimm Goldilocks has taken the bait. I repeat. The Grimm Goldilocks has taken the bait!", Leon spoke through the Scroll while referring to himself by codename.

_"Great. Lure her in!"_, Geo instructed him. "Can't we just knock her out? We can take 'em.", Leon asked while dodging a wall lamp thrown by Grimm Yang_. "NO! We don't wanna hurt them! Stick to the plan!",_ Geo said sternly. "Fine.", Leon rolled his eyes before hanging up. "I hope everyone else is doing better than I am.", he mumbled as he dodged another gunfire. He then powerslid from a corner to avoid being hit by a……. Shopkeep? The Shopkeep fell down and out like a light. Grimm Yang leapt and continued chasing the duo.

_**(Transition**: Weiss thrusted her Myrtenaster across the screen, leaving snowflakes in her wake.)_

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Geo walking into the auditorium, armed with his Night Fowl. He cautiously aimed his rifle for any sign of threats. As soon as he aimed at the ring in the center, he lowered it when he saw something majestic. A Grimm version of Weiss was skating on the frozen but spiky ring with grace.

Like Grimm Yang, Grimm Weiss has stark white skin with black veins. She has a single white horn on her forehead. A metallic chin guard with red teeth was laid under her chin. Her side ponytail was moved to her back of her head, tied by a spikier version of her tiara. She was wearing a black long sleeved ballet dress with red trimming under her skirt and sleeves, as well as metallic shoulder guards. Her dress however, revealed her bare back. She also wore black heels that are shorter than her regular boots, showing off her legs more. She also wore metallic gloves with sharp red fingernails. On her hand was a black lance that's larger than her Myrtenaster.

Unbeknownst to himself, his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, not just because of her beautiful figure skating dance, but also her bare back. "Geez. Are you gonna stare at her all day, or are you gonna save the princess?", Omega-Xis's teasing voice not only snapped him out of trance, but also alerted Grimm Weiss. Geo noticed that her eyes were black with red pupils. He didn't see it before because she was closing her eyes while skating.

Strangely, Grimm Weiss's first response was to turn towards him and covered her back with her arms. She even blushed at him while trying to look away, as if she was trying to call him a pervert without a word.

Geo shakily aimed his rifle at her, but didn't pull the trigger. "L-look, Weiss. I-I d-don't wanna hurt y-you. So p-please snap out of it!", he pleaded the Grimmified heiress, hoping that he'll not resort to violence to capture her. Grimm Weiss simply grunted and then stabbed the ground with the lance, generating an icy trail that ends with him trapped in an icy prison. Fortunately, only his head and left hand were intact.

Grimm Weiss smirked as she casually strutted towards the frozen brunette. "Weiss! This isn't you! I don't know how'd the Grimm infected you, but you gotta fight the Grimm inside y-", Geo's pleas were interrupted when Grimm Weiss laid her gloved hand on his chin. She pulled his face towards her and pressed her lips at his right cheek.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red at the gesture. But after a few seconds of kissing, he didn't feel any tingling. Guess this Grimm virus doesn't transmit through direct contact,_ 'That's good news. But is Weiss really herself when she did that?',_ Geo pondered at her behavior.

"W-Weiss?", Geo asked, hoping to get an appropriate response from her. Instead she just giggled before raising her lance at him. When Grimm Weiss was ready to stab Geo's head with the lance, Geo gulped, before closing his eyes and dropping a flashbang from his hand in front of her, creating a harmless, but absurdly bright explosion.

"ARGH!", Grimm Weiss cried in pain as the flashbang's explosion blinded her and made her ears ringing, forcing her to close her eyes and cover her ears. After a few seconds, the flash ended. As the Grimmified heiress opened her eyes again she found Geo running away, having thawed out of her icy prison. Her vision was still blurry from the flash, but she grunted in annoyance that her clueless dream teen has escaped her clutches, so she ran out of the auditorium to chase him.

"This is _Fred_. I have Grimm Weiss on my tail! I repeat! Grimm Weiss is on my tail!", Geo shouted on his Scroll, while dodging some ice bolts shot by the heiress.

_**(Transition**: Ruby spun around with her Crescent Rose.)_

"If it's true that Ruby has turned into a Grimm too, is it really possible that Geo can change her back?", Sonia shook her head at Lyra's statement. "I don't know, but I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing like some damsel in distress while my friend is running amok.", Sonia snarled before pulling out Goushiki. "That's oddly specific.", Lyra sweatdropped at her partner's remark. She slowly opened the cafeteria doors and entered the dark and empty cafeteria.

"According to Luna's footage, this is where Ruby was last seen.", said Sonia as she looked around, her sword being tightly gripped. "Strange. Usually Grimm would never leave a place intact.", Lyra said confusedly. "Maybe Grimm humans are smarter than even an elite Grimm. Geo taught me that some Gr-", Sonia paused when she and Lyra heard metal banging noises in the pantry.

Sonia gulped before sneaking towards the pantry. "Be careful, Sonia.", the FM-ian advised her partner. Fortunately for Sonia, she didn't need to go closer as the pantry door has a window for her to peek inside. Sonia gasped when she saw the culprit revealed to be Ruby crouching down, gorging on some cookies like a hungry beast. A Grimm version of Ruby to be exact.

This version of Ruby has stark white skin and black veins. Sonia couldn't see her face since she was facing backwards, though she can see that the Grimmified redhead has two horns on her forehead. However her left horn is shorter than her right. Sonia noticed that her right arm is reduced to a black skeleton arm, much to her horror. She was wearing a sleeveless, black dress with a choker around her neck. The dress had a tattered short skirt with metallic grimly armor around her waist. She wore a black tattered cape with a red underside. The cape had a. She wore a metal glove on her left hand. She also wore black knee length boots.

While she was a bit disturbed by the skeletal arm, she couldn't help but resist the cuteness Grimm Ruby emit while gobbling up the cookies. _'Good to know there's still a little bit of Ruby in there.',_ she thought, quietly leaning on the door. "Whoa!", unfortunately, she failed to realize that the door wasn't closed property, causing the door to open and the redhead falling over.

Grimm Ruby paused her eating to turn around and saw Sonia on the ground. The pinkhead noticed that her widened eyes are also black with red pupils. "Uh… Hiiiiii……. Ruby?", Sonia gave a sheepish smile. The Grimm Red Riding Hood yelped in shock, "EEP! I mean, grrrrr!", before growling menacingly and pulling out a Grimm version of Crescent Rose.

Unlike her standard version, this Crescent Rose is entirely jet black in color, from the pole to the blade. The bone-like pole and a three orange oval pattern on the scythe blade makes good on amping up the creepiness.

Sonia stood up and rearmed Goushiki, "Look, Ruby. I-I d-don't wanna hurt you. And, sorry for sneaking up on you like this, but I-"

"GROOOAAWWWR!", Grimm Ruby leapt towards the older girl while slamming her scythe.

***CLANG!***

Sonia managed to block it with her sword. After pushing blades, Sonia delivered a kick to her gut, pushing her into the stacks of food. When Grimm Ruby tried to get up, several boxes of food fell on her head, five times in a row, then the sixth, then a massive pile, knocking her out. "Owwww…….", Sonia could've sworn she heard her groaning in pain as tiny Beowulves were circling above her head.

"Sorry, Ruby!", Sonia apologized before escaping from the pantry.

Sonia was panting as she ran in the halls, before pulling up her Scroll to call her teammates.

"This is _Daphne_! I found Grimm Ruby! Though she's kinda unconscious at the moment.", she told the team, also using her codename.

_"Is she okay?",_ Geo asked. But before Sonia could reply 'Maybe?', she heard crashing noises and spotted Grimm Ruby dashing towards Sonia using her Semblance.

_"I'll take that as a yes…..",_ Geo deadpanned.

_**(Transition**: Blake threw her Gambol Shroud onto the top of the screen, using it's ribbon to swing across the screen.)_

The doors of the library slowly opened as Luna snuck inside, armed with her metal fans. Her Jyaki-GUN-Oh was stored on her back as it's metal body could give away her location to Grimm Blake.

"Here kitty kitty kitty…….", Luna muttered, her face sweating like bullets. "Are you trying to sound like a racist, Luna?", Ophiuca asked her partner, who was in between the bookcases. "I panicked, okay!?", Luna yelled as softly as possible, unaware that a certain figure was glaring at the blonde lolita from the ceiling before crawling towards her.

"Jinkies. Why do I have to get the creepiest one again?", Luna mumbled as she cautiously looked around the dark library.

"Because everyone agreed to Leon's opinion that "Grimm Kitty" is the scariest, and those who picked the shortest stick ends up finding her.", Vogue reminded her. "I knew that. Thank you, Vogue.", Luna rolled her eyes with a deadpan tone. Then she stopped walking when they heard a purring noise.

"She's here.", Ophiuca said. Luna tried to find the source of the noise, but she only felt something touching her back, making her yelp. This was responded with an echoing giggle. This process carried on until Luna snapped out of paranoia.

"This isn't funny, Blake! Show yourself!", she yelled, both terrified and irritated with the poking sensation. Then she heard the giggling again before a familiar figure landed in front of her.

It was Blake, but like her teammates, she's currently in her Grimm form. Stark white skin and black veins and all. She also have black eyes with red pupils. Her hair was styled into four braids on the back of her shoulders, and two loose bundles on the front. Her cat ears were completely exposed. She was wearing a metal muzzle styled after a tiger's jaws. She was wearing a black, short-skirted kimono, exposing her white legs. Her kimono has red fur around the collar, along the middle, and on the cuffs of the sleeves that covered her arms entirely, including her hands. Wrapped around her kimono is a metal sarashi with an ogre's face in the middle. She was wearing grey geta with red straps.

Luna gulped fearfully, wondering what would happen if SHE were to turn into….. that. It's bad enough that people in Remnant hated the Faunus. Imagine if they encountered a Grimm Faunus.

"I know you're still in there, Blake. I'll help you get better, but you need to come with me.", Luna tried to be brave like Leon as she begged Blake to come with her.

But Grimm Blake simply responded by putting her sleeved arm on her mouthplate, giggling creepily.

"I-is that a y-yes?", Luna was shivering, right down to her legs. Grimm Blake simply lowered her arms before revealing long black tendrils, with red sickles, from her sleeves. Luna gasped in fear at how terrible her body has altered. Grimm Blake whipped a tendril at her. But Luna blocked it with her fans. The Grimmified Faunus continued her casual whipped as Luna gets pushed to a corner. That's when Grimm Blake stopped her assault and strutted towards the downed girl. She then wrapped her tendril around Luna and lifted her up to her eye level.

"Blake! Don't do it! Fight the Grimm inside of you!", Luna continued begging, before watching Grimm Blake using her other tendril to remove the mouthplate from her face.

Luna resisted the urge to puke when she saw that Blake's mouth is so wide that it looked like she cut the lips along her face to give such a wide grin at her face. "Oh my God……", Luna cursed with fear. Grimm Blake was licking her lips, as if she was feeling hungry and wanted to eat her. Then Luna looked at her own hand and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this.", Luna apologized before dropping one of Geo's flashbangs.

***BOOM!***

"KYAAHH!", normally a point blank explosion from a flashbang will leave the target temporarily blind and deaf from the bright light and ringing. But since Blake is a Cat Faunus, her sensitive cat ears made the explosion extremely painful to them. This forced Grimm Blake to unwrap Luna and rolled on the ground screaming and kicking from the pain. The blonde lolita took the opportunity to escape her clutches and out of the library.

"This is _Velma_. Grimm Blake is on the move. I repeat. She's on the move.", Luna spoke through her Scroll. _"Good. Time to initiate phase two.",_ Geo said. Luna nodded before dodging a whipping tendril from the Grimmified Faunus.

_**(Transition**: Luna started fan dancing, while Jyaki-GUN-Oh was doing the robot before they both leapt off the screen.)_

Team GLAS began running around the halls with Grimm RWBY hot on their tails. They all began entering the doors.

First Grimm Yang chasing Leon.

Then Grimm Weiss chasing Geo.

Then Sonia chasing Grimm Ruby.

Then the Shopkeep chasing Leon with a broom.

Then then Grimm Blake gets chased by a black corgi.

Then a mummy gets chased by a zombie.

Then Team GLAS gets chased by Grimm RWBY..

…… on bicycles.

Then Team GLAS finally regrouped, breathing heavily from all the running. "Okay ***pant,** this ***pant*** is getting ***pant*** ridiculous.", Geo lampshaded.

"At least ***pant*** we're having ***pant*** fun.", Sonia reassured him.

Then Grimm RWBY regrouped as well, also as tired as them. Then they looked at each other.

Then Grimm RWBY gave terrifying shrieks. "ZOINKS! RUUUUUUNNN!!!", Leon jumped onto Luna's arms. Everyone resumed the chase.

……………….

The chase ends with Grimm RWBY entering a lecture hall. It was dark and spooky. The Grimmified girls looked around to find those wretched humans they're so craving for.

"We should be safe here.", Grimm Blake heard Geo's voice in the stage. The girls decided to creep closer. But Grimm Ruby instead chose to lunge onto the stage with her scythe in her hands. She swung her scythe on Team GLAS, as their heads fell to the ground.

When the rest of Grimm RWBY went to check out the scene they found that what Grimm Ruby sliced were actually foam dummies dressed as Team GLAS.

"Gotcha!", Leon's voice was heard from a tape recorder placed on Leon's dummy.

Soon metal bars began to fold from the ground and surrounded Grimm RWBY and a metal roof fell on top of the bars above them, trapping them.

***BZZZZZZZZZT!***

"KYAAAAAAHH!!!", a jolt of electricity made them screamed until they fell unconscious. Their bodies were covered in ashes from the electrocution.

_**(Transition**: Yang landed in the center before blasting off using her Ember Celica.)_

Teams GLAS and Grimm RWBY were outside the academy at night, the latter team were growling and struggling as they're wrapped in chains, all of them were sealed by a comically large lock.

Geo tapped his chin, wondering what to do with their current state. "Is there anything we can do to cure them?", Crowi asked him, worried about her partner's corrupted form. "I think I know just the thing.", the brunette then glanced at Leon.

"Leon. Antidote.", Leon pulled out a syringe that was appropriately labeled, Grimm Virus Antidote, and handed it to him. Grimm Ruby paled seeing the syringe, and started struggling harder to free herself from the chains.

"Hold still. This is gonna sting a little.", Geo said as he prepared to inject the antidote on Grimm Ruby.

"STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!"

Geo paused when Grimm Ruby screamed in terror and almost cried tears. Team GLAS blinked in confusion.

"Great. Way to break character, Rubes.", Grimm Yang rolled her eyes. "I thought you're over that fear of needles."

"But they hurt!", Grimm Ruby defended. "Besides. You broke character too, Yang!", she chastised her sister.

"It was Ruby's idea! I swear!", Grimm Weiss said panickedly.

"You could've just drop out if you want, Weiss. But you only agreed because Yang said Geo might like your Grimm outfit.", Blake mentioned, making Weiss look away with a blush on her face.

"And you guys were in on it too?", Luna asked Team RWBY's Wizards, having materialized out of Team GLAS's Scrolls.

"You bet, Four Eyes.", Tauri materialized, addressing Luna's nickname given by Yang. "The part where we're crying our eyes out over our Grimmified partners? All Little Red Riding Hood's idea.", she explained, addressing Ruby's nickname.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!", Crowi laughed.

"I only agreed on the prank because my lady agreed.", Panther spoke matter of factly.

"We're sorry if our prank terrified you all.", Columba bowed apologetically.

"You. Girls. Scared the higgle bajeevies out of us!", Leon ranted angrily. "I LOVE IT!", he exclaimed excitedly. "Best Halloween trick ever!"

"So much for beating up these Grimm.", Omega-Xis groaned, making the Grimm girls shivered in fear. "Hey! Easy on the girls, you stupid mutt!", Lyra angrily slapped him in the back with her paper fan.

"I thought Grimm were supposed to be evil creatures on Remnant.", Luna questioned.

"Well. They are. But I admit that sometimes Grimm are really cool. They even sell Ursa onesies and Beowulf plushies.", Grimm Ruby explained, gushing about the cutesy Grimm merchandise.

"Who knew?", Camo raised his eyebrow while smirking in amused.

"What about these costumes?", Sonia pointed at their outfits.

"Weiss made those herself.", Ruby answered. "I just happened to be an excellent seamstress. I often knit in my leisure time.", Weiss said proudly.

"The skin and eyes?", Geo asked.

"Body paint and fake contacts", Yang replied while wiping her face with her giant arm, revealing her normal tan skin.

"The horns?", Luna asked.

"Handmade hairbands.", Weiss replied.

"And I'm guessing that Ruby made those Grimm themed weapons.", Geo deduced.

"Yup.", Ruby nodded.

"The limbs? The giant arm and those, tentacles?", Ophiuca pointed at the limbs.

"That…..", Blake tried to explain as she raised her tendrils, but have no idea what to say. "I don't know.", Team GLAS gasped. "But I'll assure you that they're safe.", she said, making them sigh in relief.

"Thought they are quite the handful.", Yang smirked at her own pun, making everyone groan in irritation. Except Leon, who was laughing.

"I'm sorry we scared you guys so much.", Weiss lowered her head in guilt.

"Well we were scared at first.", Geo gave them a frown, which evolved to a smile. "But I'm glad nobody was hurt.", he said. Weiss smiled.

"Ugh…. Like I don't feel so good, man. I think it was because of those Scooby Snax.", Leon groan as he clutched his stomach. His groan became louder. Then his stomach began to bulge.

Then a GIANT WORM POPPED OUT OF HIS STOMACH!

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!", everyone screamed.

Leon has just ended his Halloween story with a surprise twist and a jump scare, "And that's the end of the story.". Team JNPR were understandably scared out of their minds. Teams RWBY and GLAS sweatdropped at his sudden outburst.

"D-did that r-really h-happened?", Jaune, who was dressed as a tin man, asked him, after peeking out of the log he was hiding behind.

"While the last part was obviously made up, yes, the rest of the story was true.", Blake explained. She was roasting a marshmallow on a stick, held by her Grimm tendril.

To prove Blake's point, Team RWBY were currently dressed in Grimm outfit, though they did removed the body paint and fake contacts so they don't terrify anyone nearby by accident. Though Team JNPR couldn't help but shudder when they noticed Blake's prehensile tendrils and Yang's giant arm.

"Well. I had to admit. I really thought you guys had turned into Grimm.", Pyrrha, whose dressed as an angel, remarked, shivering in fear, before eating a bat shaped cookie.

"Yeah. The last legs I wanna break would be my friends' legs.", Nora, whose dressed as Frankenstein's monster, hopped back into the log.

"I'd prefer you breaking legs belonging to pure Grimm, Nora.", Ren, whose dressed as a ninja, crossed his arms, not amused at his partner's habit. Nora simply grinned cutely in response.

Geo entered his Thinking Mode as usual. "Though if this theory is true, I wonder if anyone has ever turned into a Grimm before?", he wondered.

Leon gave him a slap in the back, "You worry too much Geo.". He then raised his empty Jack-o'-lantern basket. "It's Halloween! So we should be celebrating!", he exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's go, everyone!", Sonia jumped with joy, "YEAH!", as everyone joined in on the cheer and set off to began trick or treating. "You'd better not hog all of our candy, Ruby. Yang told me how you used to take all of the candies to yourself because it was your birthday.", Sonia winked.

Ruby pouted in dismay as she crossed her arms, "I know that my birthday is tonight. I just wanted you guys to have the best…… Halloween day you guys told me about.", she said, a little bit confused about the fact that what they've been celebrating tonight is similar to Halloween that Team GLAS celebrated on Earth.

Geo smiled, "Okay. Guess I have no choice, do I?", he stood up to catch up with everyone else. Maybe he should just relax and spend the night with them. "Still. I couldn't help but wonder if it's really possible that humans and Faunus can turn into Grimm as well?", he wondered.

……………………..

**_Meanwhile,_**

"ACHOO!", a certain pale white skinned woman sneezed in her throne.

"LADY SALEM!", a deranged Scorpion Faunus rushed into her throne room. "Are you alright, my Goddess!?"

Salem just wiped her nose. "Yes. I'm just sneezing, Tyrian. There is nothing to fear.", she told him, while maintaining her queenly and stoic posture.

"Oh. Then I hope you shall get well soon, my Goddess.", Tyrian giggled before leaving her alone.

As the faunus left, Salem began to snarl in thought_, 'Who dares to question my existence?'_

**[BLEEP]**

...

**I get that Salem showing up in Chibi is considered a spoiler for those who haven't watched the webshow, but since she already debuted in the end of Volume 3, she should have been known by many fans by now.** **In case you were wondering, Team RWBY's Grimm forms are based on dishwasher1910's fanart. You should check out his/her DeviantArt account to check out their awesome arts.**

**So****. Whaddya think of this spooky story? Leave your opinions on the Review section below.**

**If**** you dare~~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Cookies and Roses

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY Chibi (which belongs to Rooster Teeth).**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"ATTACK!"**

_"Japanese (Translated)"_

* * *

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Powered Up: Title Theme)**

Letters C, H, I, B and I, fell from the sky and landed on the white background. Then Mega Man brought down letter G on top of the word 'Chibi' via his Dash Boots, then Queen Ophiuca's Giant Anaconda placed the letter L next to G. Harp Note carried the letter S and threw it next to L. Then they realized something's missing, until they saw Camo Leon crashing down with the letter A between L and S, while Camo Leon rolled forward and hit the camera, everyone else cringed. Camo Leon eventually gave a thumbs up before getting up. He then backflipped towards the group to pose. Mega Man leaned on the left side of the title, Harp Note climbed up the title and sat down on her letter, dangling her legs, Camo Leon jumped up and used his grappling wire to hang himself upside down above his letter, and Queen Ophiuca leaned in front of her letter while petting her snake.

**"GLAS CHIBI!"**

……………...

"Blake? Blake!? We're going on a study session together!", Luna peeked on Team RWBY's dorm to look for the Cat Faunus. But the room was empty. "Huh. Guess she's not here.", Vogue noted. "Maybe she's at the courtyard?", as Luna was about to leave, she did noticed a book on Blake's bed. She decided to take a look.

"**Ninjas of Love II: The Man with Two Souls?**", Luna adjusted her glasses to read the title of the book. "Isn't that the 'romance novel' that Blake always reads in her past time?", Ophiuca wondered. Luna groaned at the mention of the book as she began reading the contents, "Ugh! All I see is a bunch of slut. I thought women like us should know better than to read something than……….", soon Luna began trailing off. Her Wizards noticed that she began drooling on the pages.

Ophiuca and Vogue looked at each other worriedly about their operator's dignity getting tattered.

"I have a feeling that Blake is going to need a new hobby.", Vogue said.

"Agreed.", Ophiuca nodded.

_**(Transition**: Leon landed on the center, winked at the audience, "RAAH!", before punching the screen to pieces.)_

Leon was in the kitchen, tying his apron that says, 'Kiss Da Chef!'. He was also wearing a chef's hat…… with his cap on top of it.

On the counter laid an empty bowl, a carton of eggs, milk, a bag of flour and a bag of chocolate chips.

"Okay. Let's get started!", Leon rubbed his hands eagerly. Then Camo materialized from his Scroll. "Hey now! Don't start the fun without me, pal!".

……………..

After a few minutes of making the cookie batter, and baking them in the oven, Leon placed the tray of finished cookies onto the table.

"Phew!", Leon wiped his forehead and then put his hands on his hips, "This calls for a celebration! With milk!", he raised his finger up before going into the refrigerator to grab a carton of milk and poured it into an empty glass.

But just as he turned around,

The tray was empty, only crumbs remained.

"What the!?", Leon blinked. Then he opened his Scroll to glare at Camo. "Camo. Did you ate our cookies?", he asked with some anger. Camo retorted with equal anger, "No way, man! I would never eat cookies without milk!", he crossed his arms. Leon sighed before fetching the bowl.

…………………

After making the batter and baking the cookies, again……, Leon placed the cookie tray on the table. He then left it for a bit too cool off…………. before taking another glance at it to make sure nobody steals it. Then he decided to pour a glass of milk when the cost is clear.

Then he took another look at the tray!

……….. It was empty.

Leon's eye began to twitch. "GRRRRR!!!", he growled angrily. In fact he was so mad that his eyes turned yellow and he his grip on the milk tightened to the point that it cracked and shattered and thus, spilling the milk all over him. Not that he noticed since he was too angry about the missing cookies.

Ren just happened to pass by and saw Leon growling and crushed the glass. He walked towards Leon and asked, "Cookie thief on the loose?"

Leon sighed, before calming down as his eyes turned back to blue. He nodded sadly. "Yup. And that was the second batch too.", Camo replied for his partner while patting his back.

Ren chuckled before resting his chin on his fingers, "I know just what to do."

……………………….

Soon enough, a large cage was hung on the ceiling, tied to a rope.

"You sure this is a good idea, Lotus Ninja? I mean we could try asking Geo for some complicated trap systems.", Leon asked Ren unsurely, while holding another tray of cookies.

Ren, who was hiding behind the counter, peeped out and nodded, "Trust me. A simple solution is enough. Now put that tray down there.", he instructed Leon to put the tray on the big red 'X' on the floor, right below the cage.

"Now just act natural.", he said as Leon decided to act natural, by fetching the carton of milk from the fridge.

***BAM!***

"GAH!", a scream alerted both Leon and Ren.

Turns out the culprit is Ruby Rose!

"HELP! I'M NOT A BIRDIE! LEMME GO!", Ruby was rattling the cage in total distress.

Leon facepalmed, "Of course. I should've known it was you, Lil Red. You love cookies more than Sonia."

Ruby laughed nervously. "I just couldn't help myself! They smell so good!", she whined.

Ren walked out of his hiding place, "You know. You could've just asked him if you want a cookie.", he crossed his arms. Then he looked at Leon, "To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to work. Nora was the first to fall for this trap."

Leon and Camo did a double take, "Say what now!?", Leon gasped.

Ruby fidgeted her fingers with a blush. "So…… Can I have another cookie, please?", she asked nervously.

Leon chuckled, "Sure thing, Lil Red.", Ruby's eyes sparkled happily, until she saw him smirking slyly that she sensed something was not right.

"After you get your milk bath so you can grow big and strong!", he laughed maniacally as he raised the carton of milk above her, ready to douse her with dairy goodness.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!", Ruby screamed.

_**(Transition**: Shadow Panther did a backflip before hopping to the side of the screen, but not before dropping a smoke bomb.)_

Blake was frantically searching on her bed for something that's missing. "Are you sure you put it right there, milady?", Panther asked her.

"Yes! I'm sure! I just hoping Ruby didn't took it again! Yang's gonna kill me if I destroyed her innocence again.", Blake shivered at the thought of being pummeled by her partner. Yang can be very protective of her little sister for just about anything. She must be incredibly lucky to be on the same team as her.

Blake mentally pushed that topic aside to continue rummaging the bookcases. "Where is it!? Where is it!?"

"Perhaps you should've put it in a better hiding place next time, Lady Blake.", Panther sighed.

"Just shut up and help me, Panther!", Blake snapped.

Until she saw Luna glaring at her. And she was holding her Ninjas of Love romance novel.

The bespectacled girl narrowed her eyes at the nervous cat lady.

Blake gulped, "Umm….. Luna? Is t-that my b-book?", she pointed at the book she was holding.

"This. Is. FILTH!", Luna admonished her angrily before slapping her with the book, knocking her out.

She then walked out of the dorm with the book in tow. "And I'll be disposing it from you, good ma'am.", before slamming the door shut.

…………………………

_GLAS Dorm,_

Luna looked around for any roomates. Once there was no sign of them, she decided to lie down on her bed and start reading Blake's book.

"Um… Luna? Aren't you going to dispose that garbage of a book?", Vogue asked.

"After I'm done reading it. There's still a hundred pages remaining.", Luna whispered pervertedly.

Ophiuca shook her head, "Oh, Luna. What have you done to yourself?", she muttered.

**[BLEEP]**

* * *

**Aside from wanting more ideas to write more chapters including the GLAS chapters, I've got nothing else to write about.**

**So. ****Whaddya think of this new chapter? Leave your opinions on the Review section below.**


	5. Chapter 5: Undercover Hero

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY Chibi (which belongs to Rooster Teeth).**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"ATTACK!"**

_"Japanese (Translated)"_

* * *

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Powered Up: Title Theme)**

Letters **C**, **H**, **I**, **B**, **I**, and** !** fell from the sky and landed on the white background. Then Mega Man brought down letter **G** on top of the word 'Chibi' via his Dash Boots, then Queen Ophiuca's Giant Anaconda placed the letter **L** next to **G**. Harp Note carried the letter **S** and threw it next to **L**. Then they realized something's missing, until they saw Camo Leon crashing down with the letter **A** between **L** and **S**, while Camo Leon rolled forward and hit the camera, everyone else cringed. Camo Leon eventually gave a thumbs up before getting up.

He then backflipped towards the group to pose. Mega Man leaned on the left side of the title, Harp Note climbed up the title and sat down on her letter, dangling her legs, Camo Leon jumped up and used his grappling wire to hang himself upside down above his letter, and Queen Ophiuca leaned in front of her letter while petting her snake.

**"GLAS CHIBI!"**

**...**...

Geo and Ruby were sitting in a students' lounge.

"I bet you have lots of stories during your years as a Hero on Earth!", Ruby asked excitedly, she was practically hopping on top of Geo's lap, begging him to tell her stories of his adventures.

Geo was sweating in embarrassment for having his personal space invaded by her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Little Red Riding Hood.", Omega-Xis lifted her up by the collar of her cape and dragged her away, making her go back to her seat. "Here's a story that'll make you laugh till you-pffh….. break your funny bone-pffphphh!", he was suddenly holding up the urge to laugh, something that Geo was aware of and was blushing red.

"No! No! Not that, Mega! Anything but that!", he waved his hands defensively. "Aww, come on, Kid. It's hilarious! I'm sure the Little Red Riding Hood and her pet crow would like to hear that.", the AM-ian pointed his thumb at Ruby and Crowi, both of their eyes were sparkling eagerly.

"Pretty please?", Ruby was pleading. "With strawberries on top?", same for Crowi.

_'Kore wa, Sonia ga ore ni shiyō shita no to onaji torikkudesu.(This is the same trick Sonia used on me.)',_ Geo gritted his teeth nervously at their puppy dog eyes, before giving in to their cuteness. "Fine. Here's the story.", both the redhead and the Crow FM-ian sat down.

"Remember how people ended up respecting me as a legendary hero?", Ruby nodded at the brunette's question. "Well. I don't exactly care about the fame, but sometimes I couldn't help but overhear people dissing me behind my back."

Ruby gasped, "You're kidding me, right?". Geo raised his eyebrow, as if to say, 'Do I look like I'm kidding?'. "Sometimes in real life, not everyone respects the hero. It's just how it is."

Ruby was hurt. A hero, being dissed behind his back? How could they!? "So what did you do? Punish them?", she asked. "Um. No. Too reckless, and that's something only Leon would do.", he chuckled. "Yeah, I can agree with that.", Ruby giggled.

"So I went undercover, per Mega's idea.", he said.

………………….

_"Greetings, everyone. I'm Joe Wrench the mechanic.", said 'Joe', who's basically Geo in Groucho glasses, fake rainbow afro, orange long sleeved shirt, grey overalls and brown protective gloves and boots._

……………..

Ruby and Crowi were laughing their butts off at Geo's disguise. Geo blushed in shame, "It was Mega's idea for the disguise, just so you know.", he averted his gaze.

……………..

_Currently, 'Joe' is having lunch with a WAZA operator named Richard and a chubby Satella Police officer named Tetsu._

_"So you guys work here?", 'Joe' asked them. "Well, yeah. Work is work.", Richard replied before chewing on some mashed potatoes._

_"So whaddya think of Geo Stelar?", 'Joe' asked, a slight hint of pride seething at the mention of his 'idol'._

_"You mean Kelvin's kid, aka Mega Man?", Tetsu replied. "The one who's obsessed with hi-tech stuff?", 'Joe' frowned when he heard those words._

_"Yeah. I get that being an astrologist means you gotta be skilled at engineering, but that kid's got a motor mouth when explaining stuff like that. It's really hard to listen.", said Richard._

_"As Mega Man. Sure he saved the Universe hundreds of times, but they always come back again. If he's so legendary? Doesn't he have a way to stop them permanently?", Tetsu complained harshly._

_'Joe' had to resist the urge to crush his own steel spoon, hearing their ungrateful words._

…………………..

Even Ruby couldn't help but growl at those people, "Ugh! Those ungrateful….. jerks!", she was clenching her hands in anger. Crowi had to pat her on the back to calm her down.

_(**Transition**: Geo popped out of the screen and facing the audience. He lowered his Visualizer, said goggles began displaying calculations before Geo left the screen.)_

_Soon, 'Joe' was currently fixing the radar circuitry at the hallway. "Okay, okay. Now it's real easy. Now all you gotta do is rewire the calcinator.", a black-skinned woman named Taylor, his supervisor and chief engineer, instructed him._

_"So. Remove…… this?", 'Joe' held up a wire in confusion._

_Taylor__ knelt down to see what he's holding, "Does that look like the calcinator?", Taylor asked him frustratingly. "What's wrong with you!? Why so hard to understand!?", the chief engineer ranted angrily at his 'incompetence'._

_"I don't know, but can you please stop yelling at me!? You're starting to stress me out!", 'Joe' rebuked._

………………….

"You didn't know how to rewire a radar? I thought you were a tech genius.", Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"I am. But 'Joe' isn't.", Geo chuckled.

………………..

_"Okay now can we rewire it, please? So I can go get a cup of Joe.", Taylor complained._

_"I haven't had my cup of Joe yet, Joe!", she spat at him sarcastically._

……………………..

"Ouch. That must've hurt your pride.", Crowi remarked while clutching her heart.

"What do you expect? Going undercover is not that easy.", Geo said shruggingly.

…………………………..

_"Whaddup, Joe?", a random Satella Police officer greeted him before 'accidently' kicking his wrench aside just as 'Joe' was about to reach it._

_"Hey! You kicked my wrench!", 'Joe' yelled at his fake klutziness, but the officer ignored him as he left the hallway, leaving him lowering his head in frustration._

_"Jerk face……..."_

_(**Transition**; A Beowulf howls in terror as it gets chased by Geo firing his Night Fowl rifle.)_

**_Back at the cafeteria,_**

_"Hey. Has anyone seen Geo's plasma dagger?", 'Joe' asked Richard and Tetsu, the latter got spooked since he was asking right behind him._

_"That weird looking thing? Didn't see it.", Tetsu replied rudely. '_

_Joe' narrowed his eyes, "No, it's not. It's awesome. I'll show it to you.", the engineer walked out of the cafeteria…….. and came back with what appears to be a plasma dagger with a stun gun under it's blade projector._

Tetsu_ flinched when 'Joe' held up the dagger in front of his face. "Whoa! That thing looks dangerous, man!", he held his hands up._

_"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT IT ANYMORE!", 'Joe' yelled at them angrily, before tossing the dagger to a vending machine, causing it to explode violently._

_Everyone__ looked at him in shock._

……………………

Geo cringed in embarrassment for the outburst. Ruby and Crowi huddled together in shock by the fact that Geo actually snapped for having his inventions insulted.

Omega-Xis laughed, "Yeah. Kid's real sensitive when people make fun of his 'babies'.", he gestured his fingers to emphasize the last part.

………………………..

_"Hey guys. My friend said he saw Geo in the shower. They said he had an A-pec. They said Geo Stelar was shredded.", 'Joe' said as he ate some food._

_"What? Your friend's a liar, man. Geo Stelar is a total dork.", Tetsu protested jokingly as he ate some chicken. "That guy looks like he couldn't beat someone in chess, because he can only beat a supercomputer. Hahahahaha!", he laughed tauntingly, earning a frown from 'Joe'._

_Until__ Tetsu suddenly started choking. "Tetsu? Oh no, he's choking on food!", Richard cried in distress for his co-worker.__'Joe' walked towards the choking Satella officer and wrapped his arms around his belly, but not before giving him a warning._

_"Consider this as karma for disrespecting Geo Stelar, buddy.", he whispered out the threat next to Tetsu's ear, making him nod in panic. 'Joe' then proceeded to squeeze his belly and spat the food out of his throat. Tetsu fell on his knees gasping for air._

…………………..

Ruby and Crowi deadpanned, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that threat is going to blow your cover.", said Crowi.

Geo scratched his head nervously, "Not my best moments, I know."

…………………….

_"Guys. I have an announcement to make.", 'Joe' announced to everyone, then he removed his disguise, revealing himself to be-_

_"Geo Stelar.", Richard guessed in deadpan, not a bit surprised by the reveal._

_"I know it was you when you threatened me while I'm choking.", Tetsu crossed his arms._

_"I know it was you the moment you said, _"Hi. I'm Joe."._", said Richard._

_Geo__ blinked in dismay. But recomposed himself as he walked towards Richard, "Then in that case, congratulations for figuring that out._

…………………..

Ruby and Crowi giggled at his failed attempt at undercover.

"You're a terrible actor. You know that?", Omega-Xis sighed.

Geo chuckled coyly, "Well. At least they learned their lesson."

"Oh? How did you teach them a lesson?", Ruby asked curiously.

Geo frowned, "You do not want to know."

……………………

_Richard was unconscious, twitching from the electric shock apparently, but what's really standing out was the fact that he's passed out on the toilet seat, his pants down, and there's a sign that says, 'I'm a Dumb Dumb.', hung around his neck._

………………………

Then Geo's Scroll beeped. "Oh, right! I promised Jaune that I'll help him learn how to fix his weapons.". He stood up and shook his head.

"I still don't get why does he use a toy hammer, of all things, to fix his sword?", he wondered as he left the room. "Yeah. Even I thought that was stupid.", Omega-Xis chuckled in agreement.

Meanwhile back in the lounge, Ruby and Crowi were huddling together in terror after hearing what Geo did to the employee. Despite his kind personality, he has limits to his patience and be quite willing to humiliate anyone who disrespects him.

Ruby gulped, "Remind me to never mess with Geo next time.", she told her Wizard, who nodded silently.

**[BLEEP!]**

* * *

**Guess what reference did I use to write this chapter? Leave your answers in the Review section below.**


End file.
